Funhouse Mirrors
by Squidkid11
Summary: Finitivus has been known for his...unorthedox...experiments, but has he gone too far this time?
1. Transform!

Another story! This one's a bit darker and a little scarier. Still not terrifying though. Unless you're scared of one of Sonic's forms...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Transform!**

"You interest me, Hedgehog. Your ability to take countless forms, and yet retain your personality." The cloaked echidna stalked around the reinforced glass cage, the material held up against anything. Including Super Sonic hedgehogs. The gold hedgehog inside glared at the white echidna vehemently, his ears flat and chest heaving from where he had desperately tried to escape. He had heard far too much about this 'Dr.' supposedly, he conducted worse experiments than Eggman. Including turning Knux into Enerjak. Who knew what he'd do to a super-powered hedgehog. The echidna stopped pacing, his reverse eyes narrowed and a cruel, calculating, maniacal grin plastered across his pointed muzzle. "Except one."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. He knew of one, Dark Sonic, though that wasn't exactly out of his personality, just him when he was way past angry. "If you mean Dark Sonic, you won't get anywhere." He hissed.

Finitivus just continued to grin. "Oho no. Not Dark Sonic. He still carries your name, therefore he is still you. I am thinking of one far more powerful."

"Like?" Super Sonic snarled, knowing the echidna was bluffing.

The word came as but a whisper, though it cut through the hedgehog sharper than a knife.

The gold mobian's eyes widened and he backed as far away from the insane doctor as he possibly could in the cramped space. "You don't really-" His voice was a terrified, hoarse whisper.

The 'Dr.' stepped to a control panel, undoubtedly connected to the cage a certain hedgehog was stuck in. "I do." He flipped a switch, the warp rings wrapped around his arm exposed for a single, gleaming moment before they were withdrawn to the cloak again.

Sonic immediately dropped to his knees, clutching at his head, eyes scrunched tight. The maniacal grin on Finitivus' face spread wider. Sonic looked up pleadingly at him. "Please! Stop! I-I'll do anything!"

"Then rise." The white echidna hissed.

Sonic closed his eyes again, shuddering now in an attempt to keep control. He recognized the merciless tone, it was far too much like Mephiles's, even Eggman's voice had more mercy in it, and decided it a lost cause. His voice came as a hoarse whisper when he spoke next. "You have no idea what you're getting into." His quills abruptly grew a slightly darker shade of gold and they became ragged and untidy, the fingers clutched around his head gained a long claw on the end of each, not quite shredding the glove, though it was close.

Finitivus smiled gleefully. "Serve your _new_ master."

The transformed hedgehog turned and the echidna's smile wavered. The eyes were pale red and menacing, no longer a single red iris, but a spiraling red swirl that continued to the corners of his eyes, while this alone would have terrified anyone, the grin the hedgehog now wore was far more so. Razor sharp teeth gleamed brightly in the dim light, the insane and cruel smile stretched across his entire face. When it spoke, its voice was both harsh and smooth, like what you would expect a snake's to sound like, but far more sinister and foreboding. "Master? What master? I have none except my own." It laughed harshly and psychotically.

A second later, the cage shattered.

* * *

If you're scared of that guy in the last paragraph, read no further.

Short into, They'll be getting longer though. Hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


	2. My Own Worst Enemy

A little blurb before we get on with the real story.

* * *

Some people believe that you are your own worst enemy. I certainly do.

Some think that you have a demon inside. I believe that too.

People have different views on these. I only have one.

Some think that it's only figurative, a figure of speech. I don't.

Some think it only lives inside you, and it's real, but not a physical being. I disagree.

Others still think there's no such thing. I beg to differ.

Some people think that you can't get rid of it. I say it can lay dormant.

I know that you are your own worst enemy.

I know that you have a demon inside.

I know it's not figurative.

I know it's a real thing, it doesn't only live inside you.

I know that it exists.

I know that it can hide for days, months, years even.

I don't _think_ anything. I _know._

Because mine almost killed everyone I love.

* * *

Because it's totally not obvious whose point of view this is from. Pfft! No!

Leave a reaview if you want, I don't consider this a real chapter, so you don't have to if you don't want to.


End file.
